JXHQ: Interrogation
by Mrs.Volterra
Summary: Semi JokerXHarley oneshot in which Harley Quinn is being interrogated by Batman and explains a bit about her love for the Joker. Read and review!


**AN: This is kind of JokerXHarley, but the Joker makes no actual appearance. Sorry! :(**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, DC does. I've only taken their characters and made up a story. So yeah.**

"He's going to kill you one day." He said, arms crossed over his broad, Kevlar-covered chest. He glared at her.

She met his forceful gaze evenly. "I know."

Harley Quinn had been left behind again, after a bank heist did not succeed. The Joker had used her as a distraction as the cops moved in and Batman flew to the rescue. Though the criminal mastermind had escaped, his clown princess was not so lucky. She'd put up a fight, spitting curse after curse at the caped crusader. He merely threw her over his shoulder and deposited her into the passenger seat of the Batmobile, handcuffing her to the door. At least she was unable to try and find the radio.

"One day," She had sworn. "I will find the Batradio and turn that shit up. Even if it takes a lifetime."

Now she was sitting in a room with Batman and Commissioner Gordon, being interrogated. All she had done was make up excuses for why her "Puddin" was forced to leave her behind. Eventually, Batman had gotten fed up and told her that the clown would end up murdering her. And she said she knew.

"And Bats, I wouldn't have it any other way." Her bright blue eyes, usually dancing with mirth, were serious.

He took the bait. "Why's that?"

Harley leaned back in her chair, throwing her feet on the table in front of her. She no longer had her ridiculous jester hat on, nor her mask. But her costume remained. "If anyone ever had the right to kill me, it'd be Mistah J. He created me. Without him, I would still be Dr. Harleen Quinzel. Boring as can be."

"You mean an intelligent, respected young psychiatrist who had her whole life ahead of her?" Jim interrupted, his features set in a deep frown. Batman knew he couldn't help but feel compassion towards the woman, who was only victim to a terrible, abusive relationship.

"No one respected me!" She snapped, moving her intense stare to the commissioner. "I saw the way they looked at me, heard what they said when they thought I wasn't listening. Everyone gossiped about how I'd slept my way to the top, got good grades while on my knees or back!" She lifted her chin up. "I still have my whole life ahead of me. So I want to spend it for and with the man I love."

"Harleen-"

"Harley!" She shouted. "Sheesh, when you people gonna get it right?"

"Harley," The masked vigilante corrected himself. "He hurts you. Why don't you understand? You deserve a good man who treats you well."

"And I suppose that would be you," She sneered, lip curling in distaste. "Mistah J is unusually rough, yes, but that's the way he is." What did these stupid cops and heroes know? They didn't see him patching her up after he'd lost his temper, the tender way he dressed her wounds, the apology in his emerald eyes. "You don't know him like I do. You only see the face he chooses to show Gotham." They had never seen the tears falling off his long, slanted nose. They had never heard the stifled sobs as she held him in her arms. They did not know her Puddin'.

"He's manipulative. He makes you emthink/em he cares. But he doesn't. Not really. You're just a possession. A trophy."

"Just stop! You don't get it. You don't understand him. Even I don't understand every piece of him. He's a mystery. An enigma. That's part of why I love him."

"You make very little sense, Quinn." Batman was growing agitated. "Why don't you stop defending him? You know you're in an abusive relationship, right? You went to school. You know the signs, the characteristics of an unhealthy relationship. So why won't you own up to it?" He knew he was right. He had even looked into it. She was a victim. But she couldn't be helped or cured if she didn't want to be. And that was what made him so furious. The clown had her wrapped around his finger. She barely had a mind of her own anymore.

A twinge of sympathy pricked him as he watched a tear roll down her cheek. She wiped it away, and clenched her fists tightly. "Every couple has its ups and downs. In the end, he loves me, and maybe he doesn't always show it in a way that society deems acceptable, but it is enough for me. Okay?" Her white greasepaint was wearing down, along with her spirit. Patches of skin could be seen, and her thick, black eye makeup was smearing unattractively. However, Batman could still see she was a beautiful woman, and he felt a surge of anger at how effectively the Joker had broken her mind. She deserved better.

"I'm sorry, Harley. You could be so much more without him."

"I would be _nothing_ without him." She spat. Venom laced her words and fury blazed in her eyes. "I love him. I do not want him to change. He is fine the way he is." She shook her head. "God. Can't you leave a girl alone?"

The Batman stood, towering over the small woman. "I think we're done here." He said quietly. As he started to leave, he turned back and cast a look of concern at Harley. "I just don't want to find you dead someday. Because of him."

Her fierce expression softened. "I know, Bats. I'm sorry things have to be this way. You're a decent guy. I don't always love it when J beats you to a pulp."

He snorted. "As if… See you, Quinn."

She dipped her head. "See ya too, Bats. Tell Mistah J I said hi when you see him next." A rueful smile graced her lovely features.

She was a victim, Bruce mused as he disappeared into the night, but one hell of a survivor to boot.

**AN: How was it? If you review *hint, hint* you'll be able to tell me! Kinda short, but whatever. Yay. Imma go write some more now. Toodles!**

**xoxo**


End file.
